Terrible Things
by HoennOfficial
Summary: Based off the song Terrible Things by Mayday Parade


Gary shifted to look at his son, dark brown eyes wide in a moment of stupor. "Dad, what... What was mom like?" The question hit Gary out of nowhere. He never really mentioned Leaf around their son; it was too painful. And then, another question that made the boy blush. "What's it like to be in love?"

The look in his son's honey eyes just couldn't have him say no. With a sigh, Gary put his cup of coffee down on the wooden table and motioned for his son to sit in the chair across from him. Gary's aged eyes scanned his 16 year old son's flushed face; so he really wanted to know what it was like to be in love, huh? The older male gave a weary smile and glanced down at the warm drink in front of him.

"Well, by the time I was your age, I would' given anything to truly fall in love. That's what I thought at first. I was a lady's man back in the day, but, all those girls were never for me." His son listened intently Gary could tell. He had to suppress a stifle of laughter. "The days went on and at the end of my junior year, I met your mother. She was and still is the girl of my dreams. Your mother is the most beautiful person I'd ever seen."

"_Everyone listen up! I know it's late in the year, but we have a new student in our class all the way from Johto. So please welcome her."_

_A girl with long chestnut hair and eyes walked into the room, a smile so natural on her face that it'd make a baby smile. A younger Gary Oak sat in the back of the class entranced by the new girl. Everything about her from her eyes and smile to the way she dressed and he was falling heels over head for her._

"_Ah, hello. I'm Leaf and I hope to end the year well with you all!" A bright and happy smile with a dazzling voice; man, was he in for a ride._

Gary's eyes blinked rapidly to prevent the well too-known water works. He didn't want to cry in front of his son, not now. Leaf would've wanted him smiling while talking about her. Holding back those tears and smiling once more, Gary went on.

"In that moment I met your mother, I was in love with her the day she transferred. I didn't know it at first. It was funny though; she came up to me one day during our senior year with this knowing smile and told me-"

_Leaf hurriedly gathered her belonging and walked up to the boy exiting the class, his nimble finger tapping his shoulder as she smiled. "Gary!" _

_The said boy turned around (maybe a bit too quickly he thought) and noticed the girl giggling. _ _He had known her for a little while now and had loved every minute of it. He spoke to her the day she transferred and since that day, they had become good friends. Leaf walked with him every day out of the school, so this was a normal occurrence._

"_I have somethin' to tell ya! Somethin' wonderful, okay?" There she went talking in her Johto accent. God, how he found it adorable. "So, I noticed you stare at me time to time." Gary nearly had his heart jump out of his chest the moment he heard that and let the blood rush to his face. Let's face it; he couldn't keep his cool around her even if he tried. Leaf could only laugh at his reaction. The girl stopped a few feet in front of him and turned around to face the flustered boy, a softer look in her eyes as she spoke softly._

"_Ya know, I really shouldn't say this, but I really believe that I can tell by your eyes you're in love with me. I know, I know – A few months are sometimes too soon to say you could be in love with someone, but…" She glanced at him, searching for any signs of anything Gary might do but only saw a silent and flushed boy, "If it's you, I wouldn't mind." _

_And she smiled a smile that melted his heart._

Gary took a deep, shaky breath, "Son, I'm only telling you this because life… Life can do terrible things." His eyes narrowed at the coffee table, as if it were at fault. Dark brown eyes looked up for a moment to see his son's hand resting on his own.

"Dad, you don't have to keep going if you don't want to. It's okay," his son's voice resounded through the empty kitchen. The older male shook his head, a bleak smile on his lips.

"No it's alright; it's time I told you about your mom anyways." The younger boy nodded and he went on, "Most of the time, we had too much to drink. Not the most responsible thing to do as graduating high school students, but we drank anyways."

_He could remember the nights they spent together on her rooftop looking at the star filled sky while being drunk as hell. They had spent so much time up there during the next few years going to college, sometimes drunk, sometimes sober. It was their private place._

_Each night they spent up there, they would talk endlessly about anything and everything. They could talk to each other about anything and sometimes shared their darkest, deepest secret no one else knew. The only thing everyone else knew was that they were in love._

"We were told we were too young, but we didn't care. We were content with the way things were."

_One starry night came and it had become Leaf and Gary's four year anniversary. Gary had everything planned that night: A dinner on the rooftop with some music and then a proposal under the night stars. He toyed with the small dark blue box in his pocket, hoping he'd be less nervous than he was. "Gary!" Her voice rang clearly into the night, the said man whipping around to see Leaf climbing onto the roof. How lucky was he again? His gaze took her in: A teal pullover sweater with the new red pencil skirt, hair messily tied up into a ponytail and a pair of black opaque leggings. Jeez, she was perfect. Gary smiled; who knew her transferring all those years ago would lead to this?_

_The night ran smoothly, both young adults talking into the night a bit tipsy. Both laid back on the rooftop, silence engulfing the two comfortably as Leaf rested her head on his chest. This was his chance, he thought looking down at the goddess of a woman lying across his chest. Placing a hand on her shoulder, he sat up, cheeks flushing once again that night. "Hey, Leaf, I want to tell you a wonderful thing. Well, in my case wonderful I guess," The boy laughed sheepishly as he went on. "I kind of, uhm, made you a present. But, if I give it to you, just- just open it with care, okay? "_

_Leaf rose a fine brow and laughed softly as she shrugged. "Of course I will! Now, show me your present!" She sat up excited, that same cheery smile on her face from that day he saw her in class. With a shaky hand, Gary fished for the little box in his pocket and took it out, grabbing Leaf's hand and placing it in her palm. The girl looked at it confused, taking it in both hands before slowly taking the lid off and gasping with shock. She looked up instantly, a dark blush on her face, to see an equally flushed Gary kneeling in front of her._

"_Leaf, it's been four years since I've known and been with you. I've loved every minute of it. People say it's hopeless to get married at such a young age. As long as I have you by my side, I'm happy whether we're married or not. You know I love you, I always will. Hell, you've known that since day one-" He took a breath. "I'm just rambling now, but.. Leaf, will you marry me? " Gary glanced up at the other in front of him. The said other's face was as dark as a cherry with tears forming alongside a smile he loved. Arms encircled his neck while her lips were kissing every inch of his face._

"_Yes! Yes, a thousand times yes." Gary took her face into his hands and, with the warmest smile, kissed her._

His son sat there across from Gary, a saddening look etched onto his face as he listened. "Remember, I'm telling you this because life does horrible things. And one day, when you find someone to love, I'll hope and pray that life shows you differently."

Gary regretted saying that, hating the way the words sounded choked out and dry. But his words were true; he did hope that his son would have a happier life with his own wife one day. His son understood though, his hand being squeezed again in comfort.

"That cruel day came, years ago weeks before you were born. Your mother came in to the room that night, the saddest look on her face I'd ever seen."

"_Gary…?" A soft and croaked voice came from outside of their room as she poked her head in. The said man emerged from the adjoining bathroom, newly clothed with a towel on his wet head. He smiled like always and sauntered over to her. _

"_Hm? Need something, hun?" He questioned her like any other time she needed to talk or wanted something, but he could tell this time was something bad. "Gary, I need to tell you a terrible thing."_

_Leaf walked into the room and passed him to sit on the foot of the bed, her hands resting on her arms. The brunette looked over to the other and became instantly worried. She had never, in their time of knowing each other, used that word when talking about something bad. It was always 'wonderful' or 'bad'. Nothing worse or better. _

_Gary sat by her, his arm slinging around her shoulder. "I went to the doctors today to check out results for the baby. But… It seems I'm sick and I've only got weeks now." Tiny threads of shock and dread shot through Gary as he listened. No, he couldn't have heard right. His wife wasn't going to die. Not when she was almost ready to give birth to their new child. She couldn't be. _

"_Gary, please don't be sad. Say somethin'!" Leaf finally looked up at the said man in grief, her shaking hands now clutching the black shirt. Sure, he had seen Leaf cry, but never like this. Her eyes were puffy, cheeks rosy and voice scratchy. Oh how he hated seeing her like this, but then again, it wasn't everyday your wife was telling you she was going to die possibly before giving birth to your child. He enveloped her in a tight, comforting hug, hoping he could help soothe her. _

_Once calm, Leaf went on, her voice rumbling against his chest, "I really do believe you were the greatest thing to ever happen to me."_

By the time Gary was done speaking, he was choking on his words trying to get them out. He was bent over the table, hands connected and hiding his face from view. It didn't take his son much to figure out his own dad was now crying.

Gary's hoarse voice spoke again, "You were born weeks later. Leaf… She, your mother, was so happy. You were her light and world. You were everything to her. She loved you as much as she could before passing a week later." And it was true.

Leaf had given birth to their son and once able to hold him, she was the happiest person in the room. The doctors knew she was gravely ill, but she kept fighting to be with her son and Gary for just a small amount of time. She wanted to spend as much time as possible with them before passing. It was only a week later when she had passed in her sleep. Gary had visited the hospital only to be told Leaf was dead.

He was devastated. He didn't know a thing about raising babies let alone as a single parent now. That night, he went back on the very same rooftop he proposed to her to and broke down. Nothing was going to be the same.

16 years had gone by and all he had left to remember Leaf by was their son. He was his pride and joy and not a day went by where he wasn't reminded of her. The sound of a chair and footsteps were dismissed as Gary solemnly cried on, his son now hugging him and crying along.

His father was a strong and intelligent man, he knew that much. Yet not once in all his years had he seen _the_ Gary Oak cry. Here he was though, a crying mess letting out pent up emotions.

"If you're given a choice, please, I'm begging you," the boy could hear his father spit out the words. "Just – Just walk away, don't let life get you. I can't bear to see the same happen to you…" Gary's hand clenched around his son's hand and was only hoping for the best.

His son nodded and kept his arms encircled around Gary. If only he noticed the wind's whispered words like Gary did.

_You're both the most wonderful thing that's ever happened to me._


End file.
